Of Zombies and Card Games
by JuokasKurvas
Summary: Hate summaries...ok: First story, definitely AU. Weird, as I usually hate those. Maybe a tad confusing - probably on purpose. Title may be misleading as card games may or may not ensue. Rating may change as I get the hang of how ratings work. Good luck
1. Chapter 1

Initial comments are at the bottom…if you want those first.

**Of Zombies and Card Games**

**Chapter 1**

In all directions the land was barren, wasteland. At intervals flaming mounds could be seen, charred bits of corpse coating the ground. The stench barely tolerable, nothing living - or anything close to it - could be found for miles. One could assume nothing living remained to be found at all - save for one young man.

Stepping from the shadows a stone fortress provided, the youth looked around. Sighing sadly he strode out onto the battlefield. A sole survivor, and he wasn't entirely sure how. Reaching down to idly stroke the puzzle round his neck, he let his thoughts stretch over centuries of solitude with this mere trinket. He did not look forwards to centuries more.

He walked a hundred yards and stopped at the completely intact corpse of a lanky blonde man. Atemu gazed sadly upon the man's vacant face, lamenting the waste of all that fierce determination, the vigor, and the unswerving loyalty. He was the best friend either he, or his now lost compatriot, had ever had.

Atemu reached down with trembling fingers, to shut the eyes, and shut out the image of this burnt world from his fallen friend. Upon contact with flesh a spark surged through his spine, and he gasped as the face below him regained color, the eyes focus, and a sharp intake of breath heralding the realization that Jounouchi had come back to life.

* * *

* * *

This story is obviously very AU, which is weird because I avoid AU a lot in reading, so I can't believe I'm writing it (especially as my first delve into the realm of fan fiction), but alas I cannot argue with myne muses.

A few clarifications, to begin with, though there will be more as we go along I'm sure, hooray for an AU story:

1. This story is based on a dream I had, and the first several chapters pretty much follow that out. It's the reason I'm writing this, my first fan fiction, I couldn't resist this most recent temptation.

2. Yes Atem and Yuugi are not/were not the same body. They weren't in my dream so they aren't in the story. That will apply to Yami Bakura and Ryou as well. Malik however wasn't in my dream, but if I do introduce him into the story at some point (have not done so and have no plans to thus far, but we'll see) he and his alter half will probably stay the same person. Mostly because even in the series they always were one person so it doesn't make sense at all to split them.

3. The story will shift focus/point of view frequently. I'm going to apologize in advance for the confusion this will cause - a lot of that will be intentional though. Internal monologues and name usage will probably shift depending on the POV - be it first person or third with a specific character as the focus.

4. This story will probably be long, don't know how long at the moment, I have 12 chapters thus far (of varying length - most aren't this short though). Yes it is in progress, but I swear I will finish it if it kills me. If I vanish completely it's probably because I died *knock on wood*. My biggest pet peeve is unfinished stories (I understand, I do, but how I hate loving something that will never end) so I don't want to be guilty myself. I really didn't want to post this until I finished, but I guess I'm trusting that I will succeed. At the very least I will post my condolences if I find myself in a state of fail.

5. I don't want to say there won't be slash or pairings of any sort in the story, as that's my primary interest when reading fan fiction, however at the moment I have no plans for or thoughts of thus.

6. Sorry if I royally screw up names, couldn't figure out what to commit to as far as names ago, and especially as far as nicknames go. If you want to point out lack of consistency or what not, feel free, I'll fix things that are harped on (that I agree with) but if not I'll leave it alone even if I notice it later. I have no beta, I probably have people who could do such for me if I wanted, but at the moment it's all crazy me.

7. Rating, heck if I know, silly rating systems make no sense to me…I do tend to swear a lot in print (to make up for not swearing that much out loud), so if you find it consistently staying higher than need be let me know and I'll lower it (likewise if I'm just swearing and being perverted way too much let me know and I'll raise it). Actually this is probably the one area I'm really going to need the most help in for now (obviously not yet though).

I think I'll shut it for now, I promise there won't always be an essay infinitely (yes I like to exaggerate) longer than the chapter. Mostly just trying to avoid questions (if you still have a question go ahead and ask, it's probably not answered because I don't have an answer, but ask away). Loved it, hated it? I don't particularly care, haha. This is my first fic but I would never ask anyone to be kind, so think and say whatever you like. Kindness is often a lie, and even when it isn't what use is it to me? Heh, if you really liked it that's fine, just don't leave comments on how much you liked it if you actually don't. Mostly though, I am just writing this for me, and posting it for a few friends who were interested. If you hate it just don't read/stop reading, as simple as that. Cheers!


	2. Chapter 2

**Of Zombies and Card Games**

**Chapter 2**

He didn't know why he was running, each long leg extending slightly further with every stride. All he knew was that he couldn't stop, not yet. Turning a corner, Jounouchi stepped up the pace, practically flying down roads in urgent need of repair. Not that they'd be receiving it anytime soon.

He was halted suddenly by a large plank thwacking into the back of his skull. His knees buckled as he focused intently on not vomiting, who knew when he'd be able to eat again? Despite the stars spanning across his gaze, Jounouchi still managed to cringe at the obnoxious, condescending voice wailing out behind him.

"Hmph, some dogs just never learn to stay down. I'd wonder how such a witless fool managed to survive all this time, but the answer is just too obvious, you haven't a mind to take."

Katsuya stood - carefully - and glared into the all to familiar, sneering face. "Kaiba," he spat, "don't throw bad movie trash at me, zombies don't care specifically about brains."

He blushed as Kaiba chuckled softly, _why the hell am I addressing __**that**__ point_, he thought, there were much more pressing topics before them. "Besides," he added slowly, "I didn't survive."

Katsuya managed a grin at the look of intense fear and panic flitting across Kaiba's baby blues. The no longer billionaire genius began to inch back, reaching around for anything that might constitute a weapon - having foolishly surrendered his plank earlier.

"Oh relax will you," Katsuya said, still grinning, "I said I died, I didn't say I was turned."

The fear didn't leave the brunette's face, though he did ease up on the retreat. True, Jounouchi looked human, he was definitely in control, both of his speech patterns, and of his motor functions. Also, the fact that at no point during their conversation had he begun to salivate, or lunge for the throat, was a favorable sign of his state. Although that still left several questions regarding his last few statements.

Enjoying the mixture of confusion and terror still left in Kaiba's expression, and desiring a bit of retribution for years of prewar treatment (and that board to the skull a few moments ago), Katsuya deemed himself worthy of a bit of fun. Relaxing his features, he allowed his eyes to adopt an unfocused, glazed quality. Growling faintly, he stalked towards the now deathly pale ex-CEO. Bending into a crouch, he let out an earsplitting shriek and tackled the petrified Kaiba to the ground. Enjoying having the frightened egotist struggling beneath him, Katsuya pushed the charade one final step further, and - lightly - sank his teeth into the soft patch of flesh between shoulder and collarbone.

Kaiba let out a pitiful howl, no longer attempting to mask the tears streaking down both cheeks. With a gleeful chuckle Katsuya leapt to his feet, his laughter taking a turn for the hysterical when taking in the disheveled mess below him. Katsuya almost passed out, due to oxygen deprivation, from his unrestrained mirth. He managed to regain his composure at roughly the same time that Kaiba regained his. A good thing, as Katsuya did not really need to be at a further disadvantaged state, now that Kaiba's fear had dissolved into a murderous rage. Katsuya slowly lifted his hands in front of himself, defensively, as Kaiba was the one growling this time, stalking the blond prankster.

Once more Jounouchi found himself sprinting down cobbled alleyways, this time with a predator in hot pursuit. As crazed and mindless as this one might currently be, he was unfortunately all too human. There would be no way Katsuya could trick himself out of his victim status in this chase. He also was not the fitter participant, he begrudgingly admitted (to himself only of course). This race would end in one way only - with Katsuya in an excruciating amount of pain.

He ran now, not to escape the inevitable, but to delay it. Maybe punches hurt less if you are exhausted and out of breath while receiving them. At least that's what Katsuya tried to convince himself the entire time he ran.

* * *

* * *

Hooray, chapter 2! I only rushed to get this up because I realize chapter 1 is a whole lot of nothingness - sorry, that's just how it had to be. It'll be awhile before I put up chapter 3 though, even if it's long since been written. I'm more likely to stay motivated to keep writing if my written chapters are slowly uploaded, therefore motivating me to keep writing in order to stay ahead of vanishing chapters. So chapter 3 will be up in about two or so weeks, or whenever I finish chapter 15 (FYI: I'm into chapter 13 now - I wrote 12 chapters before I decided to start uploading it, so that isn't such a long goal depending on how busy I am).

Hope you aren't hating this thus far, and if you are, feel free to flee away, I won't be offended in the slightest…^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**Of Zombies and Card Games**

**Chapter 3**

Nope, punches hurt more. Much more! And the kicks were almost unbearable. At least the assault had finally ended. As Jou sat heaped on the ground, nursing bruised ribs and looking up into Kaiba's smug face, he found himself managing a wry grin. Ass kicking aside, the prank had been worth it. Though while rubbing an additional sore sport on his temple moments later, he realized that afterthought would have been better kept to himself.

"You really should learn when to stay silent mutt," Kaiba groused darkly, resting his lean frame against the porch of a long since abandoned condominium.

"What fun would that be," Jou laughed, wincing as he lifted his battered person to go rest on the porch steps. "Besides, when was the last time you felt that alive?"

Kaiba frowned, refusing to reply, but the fool did have a point. He had long since been living like the ghost of a shell. Which reminded him, "what did you mean when you said you were dead before?"

"Oh that," Jounouchi said, scratching his chin thoughtfully. "I died, and pretty sure it wasn't those stinking zombies either. Made it damn close to the end too, not that there is really anything left to have made it for. Anyhow, not sure how I made it back, or rather, how Atemu brought me back. He isn't sure either, all we agreed upon is that I was definitely left for corpse food."

"More magical nonsense I expect," Kaiba murmured, not intending condescension this time as he contemplated the unexplained. "What's the other side like?" he asked candidly.

"You believe there is one" Jounouchi questioned flabbergasted.

"Not - well, it just seems reasonable that if - never mind," Kaiba cut himself off, flushing at having been caught off guard, on such controversial subject matter at that.

"It's fine Kaiba, always made sense to me that this wouldn't be it. Especially considering what _this_ has come to these days. To answer your question back there though, I don't actually remember. Maybe that's a good thing, probably better than these here badlands and such, I'd hope anyways. Not that I regret living again or anything, but I'm sure the hereafter will still be there for me when I get back, and I'm not done with all this just yet," Jounouchi stated with a wink and a grand wave of an arm towards the landscape ahead.

Kaiba was motionless for a few minutes, before finally whispering, "I think I died too, I can't remember 'waking up,' no one was there, but I feel that there are gaps. A black space in my timeline, a line I vaguely remember being cut. Not by zombies either though," he emphasized haughtily, "as if _I_ would ever go that route."

"I barely talked to Atemu before he took off, maybe he brought you back too? Figured out how he had done it with me and started getting the others?" Katsuya asked, growing excited at the prospect of no longer being alone, at restoring some semblance of what once was.

"Not sure," Kaiba answered, slightly unconvinced (or perhaps not daring himself to hope), "I was alone when I came back, no one was around," at this point Kaiba's tone took a turn for the melancholy, "pretty sure I hadn't been alone when I went down though."

Jounouchi turned away as Kaiba's voice trailed off, respecting the man enough not to stare in case he started to weep. He understood all to well the pain of what Kaiba had lost, was sure he had lost it himself too.

"Well," Jou said, after an appropriate length of motionless silence, "nothing to see here but ruins, maybe a spare rib or two," his finishing attempt at a joke. "Might as well press on elsewhere I suppose, you coming?" He asked, turning back towards Kaiba, unsure if his offer would be accepted. However, he couldn't just leave Kaiba alone after that, especially as even Kaiba's company would be preferred to continued isolation. He hoped his ex-rival would feel the same way.

"Alright," Kaiba replied, getting to his feet. Together the two set off, in something resembling companionable silence, to seek out the end of the world (in more than one sense of the phrase).

* * *

Meant to have this up about a week ago (as I've finished through chapter 16), but what can I say, I've been busy.

Ghost of a shell = lamest phrase ever. However I just couldn't make up my mind between ghost or shell, so I decided to be weird and just use both. Hooray! Plus it gives me nice fuzzy TAS feelings, thinking of the constant play on "ghost of a chance" in season 1. Oh TAS…^_^


	4. Chapter 4

**Of Zombies and Card Games**

**Chapter 4**

The world had been desolated, finished, nothing remained to either conquer or destroy. It didn't suit his personality to have nothing to do. Why exactly had he tried so hard to stay alive, sheer vainglory? The inherent shame defeat of any sort would bring upon him?

True, he held a few cards in his hands still. A few pieces to play with if things became too depressingly desperate. He just was not sure what course to take. A man like him needed a goal, he always needed a goal. He cursed himself for not thinking further ahead, thinking about what he'd do if he made it to the after.

Snarking voices below the cliff he'd perched on immediately interrupted his train of thought. He peered down to see a familiar shaggy blond head, walking with an equally familiar towering brunette, and arguing in a fashion that was also quite recognizable. Happiness washed over him at the sight, even if this was barely a spark of what he would need to return to his former magnificence.

He made his way down the mountainside, assuming he resembled his mirror enough to still play the part, as his acting would have rusted slightly from years of disuse. Hopefully traumatic times would serve to mask any of the old suspicions, that had never quite made it to fruition anyhow.

Jumping the last few feet to the desert sand below, he brushed several white locks behind an ear, letting out a loud "hey!" as he sprinted wildly at the halted duo ahead.

* * *

* * *

Hmm…not sure what the best way to respond to reviews would be…here?

Bethany - In case you get annoyed that I ignored yours, here you go, attention. My response: shut up woman get on my horse!

Leikaru - Thanks so far, hehe. Hope it continues to be promising

This is way sooner than I anticipated posting the next chapter, also, as this one is so torturously short, I'm posting five now as well. Which I think justifies things IF it takes awhile (that being something like three weeks to a month) for me to update again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Of Zombies and Card Games**

**Chapter 5**

"Hey you guys, over here!"

"What was that?" asked Jounouchi, eyes darting rapidly as he failed to recognize the source of the yell in the echoing canyon. Kaiba gestured at the near translucent figure bolting towards them and ceased walking. Lifting a hand to block out the sunlight, Jounouchi emitted an excited whistle. "I think it's Ryou!" he exclaimed excitedly, starting to walk briskly towards the awkward figure.

Jounouchi almost lost his balance as the towheaded man crashed into him, enthusiastically wrapping his arms around Jounouchi's shoulders, and snuggling against his neck. The last of these actions causing a slight flush along the former duelists cheeks.

He sighed happily, sagging against Jou, seeming to breathe in the taller man's scent. His nose was certainly buried awkwardly into the hollow of Jounouchi's throat. With an embarrassed grunt, Jounouchi extracted himself from Ryou's overly exuberant display of affection. He hadn't been that starved for companionship to allow such an uncomfortable level of intimacy.

"Sorry Jou," the fluffy headed man said, grinning sheepishly, "I was just so excited to see someone, someone alive! Even someone familiar at that. I spent all these years hiding to come out and find myself utterly alone."

"It's alright Ryou," Jou reassured his friend while he smoothed the crinkles out of his tee, I understand how you feel. It's awful to be alone out here."

"Ryou" nodded in agreement, turning to face the finally arrived Kaiba.

"Seto," Ryou gushed with a friendly smile, "nice to see you're alright as well!" Kaiba raised an eyebrow, partly because a member of the geek squad had addressed him by his forename, mostly because he doubted Ryou specifically cared one way or the other about his welfare. Not that he'd entirely blame him, he wouldn't have even remembered the man's name had Jounouchi not used it beforehand.

"Same," Kaiba gruffly replied, adding, "you've been hiding for years? You were fine this whole time?"

"Umm yes?" Ryou answered, confused as to what that statement meant exactly. At this point Jounouchi, with a small bit of input from Kaiba, quickly explained about Atemu, about dying and returning to life once more.

Ryou's expression was utterly flabbergasted, though with a slight unrecognizable glint in his eye, at the conclusion of their farfetched recitation. "You both died?" his inquiry incredulous.

Jounouchi started to answer in the affirmative, but Kaiba interrupted, "You didn't? You made it all this time on your own?"

"Umm yes," Ryou answered hesitantly, put off slightly by the skepticism in Kaiba's tone. "I mean, I don't really feel like I 'made it,' hiding the whole time and all."

"Atemu was sure he was the only one left," Kaiba question, the tone boarding on accusatory. Jounouchi rolled his eyes at that divulged detail, given as if Kaiba himself had spoken with Atemu, and not just rehashed Jou's own encounter.

"Well, I don't know, I'm 100 percent sure that I didn't die though, my timeline is quite clear to me - if lonely. You said even Atemu wasn't sure of everything right? That he ran off rather quickly. I guess we'll just have to find him again then, figure some things out for ourselves?" Ryou asked

"Yea, Kaiba answered thoughtfully. His inquisition hadn't actually been accusative (well, not primarily) but hopeful, which Jounouchi quickly caught onto. Ryou's story altered Atemu's interpretation of events. Jou didn't dare allow himself to dream, even if it were so, he had no idea what he would find. Like Kaiba, though, finding Ryou immensely lifted his spirits.

"You've anything up there?" Kaiba asked, motioning to the caves from which Ryou had climbed down.

"Err, no, not really," Ryou answered hastily, starting to walk in the opposite direction. "This isn't where I waited out the war, just been doing some exploring since everything ended, or seemed to end anyhow. You'll find nothing particular up that way, might as well press on, seek out Atemu - or who knows, maybe some others."

Kaiba frowned at the rushed attempt to maneuver them on, but nevertheless, he did not press the issue. With one final glance back, he lengthened his gait to catch up with Jounouchi and Ryou, animatedly catching up discussing everything but the present.


	6. Chapter 6

**Of Zombies and Card Games**

**Chapter 6**

Yami no Bakura managed with only some difficulty to contain his excitement. This was even more promising than he could have imagined. Obviously he'd have to be careful, Jounouchi might be comfortable with the situation, probably thrilled to have a companion besides Kaiba Seto to travel with. The ex-businessman himself was another matter entirely. He had obviously formed a whole host of doubts concerning the bumbling towheaded man. Although Yami no Bakura wasn't sure exactly what the other man was thinking, he nevertheless did not want to risk pushing those thoughts any further against himself. After years he finally had a reason to hope again, to enjoy the fresh air and plot anew. He definitely would not do a thing to screw this up. Kaiba may annoy Jounouchi, but both he, and especially Atemu, trusted and respected the man. More so than Yami no Bakura, rather, more than Ryou, as they wouldn't trust _this_ other at all. Especially given the chance to get to know him.

Pulling himself from his thoughts, Bakura attempted to make small talk. Dragging Kaiba into the conversation from time to time, if for no other reason, than to keep the man from the time necessary for contemplation. The trio settled for the night in a valley overlooking a small broken town. Despite it no longer being necessary (assumedly), they slept in shifts. Though Bakura was pretty sure that like himself, Kaiba did not sleep at all.

* * *

Holy shoot, I didn't actually mean to not update for a month, oh well, crazy end of the year right? Hope nobody was all that bothered. Anyhow chapters 6 and 7, I'll try to have 8 (and ???) up sooner than I had these.

Happy New Year!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Of Zombies and Card Games**

**Chapter 7**

Seto sat up the next morning, agitated at having had one of the worst nights' sleep of his life. Surrounded by friends, ok acquaintances would probably be a more apt term, he should have slept a bit more passably. A lifetime of paranoia and insomnia had made medication a necessity to sleep at all times in the old days. Years of withdraw, due to an unavailability of access, had yet to completely cure him of this need. Nonetheless, he almost never slept this badly, the five actual minutes of achieved shuteye marred by vague and confusing images. Unsure of their meaning, he had awoken in a cold sweat, never again obtaining a restful state of slumber.

Glancing to his right, he looked down at Jounouchi, snoring lightly, with his left arm pillowing his head. Seto smirked slightly, though with no intended malice behind it. He found it amusing that Jounouchi managed to survive as long as he had, so trusting, so defenseless. He really was not built for this harsh world, Seto had to wonder why Atemu left him alone in the first place, continued to leave him alone now. He can't possibly doing anything that mandated solitude, so why maintain it when he obviously had a friend in need, what with friendship being ever so important and all?

Seto managed a grimace for the way he still stumbled over the word friendship, even when just mentally contemplating the concept. He knew why he felt the way he did, and even why he could not let go, but it didn't make things any easier.

Looking past the peaceful blond, Seto set his gaze a few feet ahead, on the very much up and active Ryou. The man was doodling in the dirt with a twig, and Seto rose quietly to his feet, aiming as a silent approach. Despite a light, controlled gait, Ryou nevertheless overheard his movement. Looking back with what seemed to be feigned surprise, the fair-haired man moved quickly to his feet, conveniently dragging them through his scribbles in the process.

"Good morning Seto," Ryou chirped, "did you sleep well?"

"Not really," Seto replied, annoyed at Ryou's "accidental erasure" of his artwork. "How about you?" Seto questioned, "you appear rather refreshed and chipper?"

"Haha, do I?" Ryou laughed, running one hand absent mindedly through his hair, "so kind of you, I actually found my sleep fitful and disrupted, having not slept out in the open in ages. With guards or otherwise. I was sure I must look quite the state."

Seto frowned slightly, he was naturally suspicious of the enthusiastic, and Ryou's happy tirade on his exhaustion did not help his cause. "What were you drawing just there?" Kaiba asked mildly, working hard to effect a tone of bored disdain as he motioned towards the remaining strokes and marks etched into the ground.

"Huh?" Ryou puzzled before looking down, "oh that? Just thoughtless sketching, trying to amuse myself while waiting for you two to wake. Was awfully nice you know, actually having to wait for something - someone - getting to just be restless and bored for once. Hah, pretty pathetic life, when you hope to fall into ennui, no?"

"Guess so," Seto murmured, more frustrated than ever. Something wasn't right, he knew it, he just wasn't sure what, or why he was so sure.

Movement behind distracted the pair, and both turned to watch Jounouchi roll over. Seto worked hard not to laugh as the guy extricated himself from imaginary blankets, before sitting up with a yawn.

"Am I last?" Jounouchi queried sheepishly, maneuvering into a standing position. "My bad, haven't slept so well in a long time."

Seto sighed at that statement, again baffled at how trusting he was, how naïve. Seto could barely trust himself, how did this fool manage to trust others so easily?

"Well hey, if you're just waiting for me to get moving, I'm up, I'm ready, let's go find Atemu," Jounouchi said, strutting forwards, bleariness gone from his gaze. For the first time in ages, he was excited for the day ahead. Starring at each other briefly, Seto and Ryou turned to follow him off.


	8. Chapter 8

**Of Zombies and Card Games**

**Chapter 8**

Jounouchi marched determinedly ahead for most of the morning, wanting to atone for the time lost to his snoozing. He hoped they'd find Atemu soon, he really missed the guy. Even more than that, him and Atemu had lost the same people, and Jou could build off of that. Ryou and Kaiba had loved ones gone as well (loved one maybe, in that psychotic egotist's state), but they weren't mutual connections. They weren't people to grieve over together.

Jounouchi was sorely tempted to tell a funny story, about one time during the war when Yuugi had shot and killed a bear while they madly dashed from zombie pursuers. The bear had fallen, not quite carcass meat yet, still struggling. The zombies went for it though, because despite what movies like _Dawn of the Dead_ imply, zombies have no qualms about consuming animal flesh. Yuugi, Atemu, Anzu, Hiroto and himself had leapt into the river, floating away to freedom, while that wretched bear moaned out what Hiroto would later sweat were curses after them.

Guess the story wasn't all that funny, it just amused Jou, that image of Yuugi with a gun. But boy, could that kid aim, he was a frighteningly good shot. Though why should he be surprised by that, Yuugi was good at everything. Well, except for once. Jou shook his head to try and knock out that memory, nostalgia being a poor companion at the moment. It might not have been caused by that bear specifically, but they had most definitely been cursed.

Anyhow, even if he did share the story, Ryou would merely gesticulate in appropriate spaces, giving neither warmth nor comfort to the tale. He was unsure about Kaiba's reaction. He would like to assume the man would sneer, taunt and dismiss the entire event as trivial, or some combination therein. He wasn't sure about that though, Kaiba was different now. He was more subdued, contemplative, and a little bit of something else. It actually made Jou a bit sad. Sure the guy had been a jerk, a royal pain in the you know where. He had had such a passion though, such fire, and even a touch of charisma. The things that it would have taken to put out that man's fervor was more than Jou could handle thinking about.

Noticing the silence, Jou decided to distance himself from his own dark musings by engaging his companions in conversation. That's why they were traveling together right? Well, that and a common destination - wherever exactly that may be. Turning to Ryou, Jou asked, "So have you been alone the whole time?" Kaiba noticeably straightened up as he listened for the response.

"Yea, pretty much. At first I had others, Ryuuji for awhile, a couple of strangers. In the end it just became too dangerous being in bands. I just hauled my stuff off and holed up where neither the living or otherwise afflicted could find me."

"Otogi," Jounouchi mused softly, "was he alone when you were with him?" The question was hesitant, and although he didn't really think he could bear knowing, he had to ask.

"No Jou," Ryou told him softly, "Shizuka was with him then, and still when we parted. They headed towards the thirteenth district, through…" Ryou broke off abruptly and turned away. Jounouchi didn't need him to finish though. They went through the Badlands, at least that was what the area was known as since about mid-war. War, Jou snorted contemptuously at the thought of that word. It hadn't been a war, it had been a slaughter.

"It was days before the wall broke," Ryou continued, "the distance might have been manageable depending on their pace, they might have gotten through before…"

"Yea, but they didn't. I know they didn't. At least she wasn't alone," Jou choked out, swallowing back a sob. Both Ryou and Kaiba awkwardly averted their eyes, giving the poor boy some semblance of privacy with his grief.

Jou laughed inwardly at himself after a few minutes, realizing he had spoken to distract himself from negative thoughts. He really should have just stayed quiet. Hadn't he learned over the past few years that everything can, and likely will, get worse. Ah, but Jou wasn't very good at learning, as Kaiba had loved to point out to him constantly over the years.

Not now though, now Kaiba stood uneasily by, reminded of his own pain as he attempted to discern a way he could offer comfort to the other. Comfort was by no means his strong suit though. So he remained silent in order to at least not make anything worse. Jou was grateful to have finally achieved some kindness from the man, too bad this is how he had to come by it.

With the morning's optimism utterly quelled, the group trudged on, not for the first time surrounded by the nagging suspicion of pointlessness.

* * *

Reviewers:

1. Kits - Thanks, glad you like it thus far! I think I sent you a message to this effect, but still learning how memos and such work on here, so if you never got it, here in brief is my appreciation. I am of course still planning to continue this - I swore I would, or die trying. Don't know how well it will turn out, but I at least swear it will turn out ^_~.

This is all I feel like typing up tonight, I've really been meaning to get to bed earlier. I'll try to update again soon (as in within the next few days, but no promises though). Hope 2010 has been kind to all thus far, cheers!


	9. Chapter 9

**Of Zombies and Card Games**

**Chapter 9**

Atemu gazed down upon the trio below, feeling a slight stab of guilt for so persistently evading them, especially Jou, who at the moment looked as if he'd just been stabbed. He wondered what Ryou had just said to him, though no doubt it concerned poor Shizuka.

He glanced at Ryou, the reason for his current avoidance. Something was not right, and it had everything to do with that fair man. He had always seemed a contradiction, sweetly simple and darkly complicated all at once. Though the darker bits were hidden well. Atemu wasn't sure if he was still dealing with multiple spirits confined to one vessel, or a solidified evil doppelganger. Given his own current circumstances, he'd hedge his bets on the latter. Unfortunately, if that was the case, he had no doubt that the man below would be the manifested dark other. He was also fairly certain that the real Ryou was unaware of the alter, be he physical or purely mental.

Whatever the case, Atemu could not allow himself to come to that one's focus at the moment. Not when unsure of what motives and traps he held, especially in these uncertain times. He consoled himself with the knowledge that the enigma was anything but rash, each ploy, thought, and feeling carefully calculated. Jou and Kaiba would not be in any danger in his company, for now at any rate.

That decided, Atemu turned swiftly on heel, hastily retreating in the opposite direction. They would cross paths again, just not today.


	10. Chapter 10

**Of Zombies and Card Games**

**Chapter 10**

"It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," Jounouchi practically cooed, a sparkle returning to his bright eyes, "that's it, we're living here."

Seto smirked, albeit kindly, at Jounouchi's over exuberance. Although the guy had a point. If one were to establish a permanent residence of any sort, this would be the place in which to do it. An old farm house in a middle of nowhere orchard, an orchard that happened to still be thriving. The trees flourished, as did the small vegetable garden around the main house. Several dozen chickens ran wildly about, and a few cows - including a calf - roamed aimlessly, stopping ever so often to graze in the lush green fields.

"It's an oasis!" Jou cried out, running to assault one of the many trees for it's fruit.

"You idiot, an oasis would imply water, not apples," Kaiba admonished, resisting the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Whafeja," Jou mumbled around a mouthful of fruit, juices rolling sloppily down his chin, "an' oh mah ga it's swee!" At that exclamation, Ryou took a tentative bite into the piece he'd been holding, letting out a soft moan of approval as the rich flavor assaulted longtime deprived taste buds.

Seto stepped forward and plucked a Fuji from the nearest tree. He ate quietly and neatly. End of the world, soul survivors or not, he had a reputation to maintain.

"Aw come on prissy boy," Jou teased, "stop being such a girl and enjoy your food."

"It's just an apple," Seto retorted, "no need to get so excited."

"You kidding?" Jou laughed, "it's the end of the world! I'd have been dancing if we found a box of Tic Tacs. _This_ is paradise."

"Might be, but I doubt you'll be receiving knowledge from that apple anytime soon," Seto scoffed back.

Jou narrowed his eyes, but refrained from comment, walking closer to the house to check out the vegetable garden and scope out the livestock. If princess needed a feast to get excited, Jou was pretty sure he could arrange that.

Watching the blonde huff off, Seto glanced at Ryou, working greedily on his third apple while reaching for a fourth. "Slow down," Kaiba said, "it'd be a shame to have survived all this time merely to go out choking on fruit."

For a second Ryou glared, and Seto was almost elated at what appeared to be a break in character. However the man managed to regain his composure before commenting. Cheeks reddening slightly, Ryou emitted a lively chortle. "Right, I'll keep that in mind," he said, bouncing off after Jou.

Seto masked his frustration. Finishing off his apple, he debated exploring an alternative section of the farm, but thought better of it. He worried about leaving Jou alone with Ryou, though he attempted to push that though aside as he walked towards the house. Of course he didn't actually care about that stupid mutt, that would be ridiculous.


	11. Chapter 11

**Of Zombies and Card Games**

**Chapter 11**

"This is it isn't it? We are going to die here," a voice whimpered pathetically, before breaking into hysterical moans.

"Oh hush up," a firmer tone commanded, authoritative, but not cruel, "we aren't going to die anytime soon. For one we have enough food and water still to last us months, for another, I will find a way out of here. A prison is only as formidable as it's jailer, and as ours has gone MIA. I'd say we've nothing to worry about."

"You tell him kid! So see, cheer up Ryou, we'll get out no problem. Worry more about the horror of the outside, not what's going on in here," the petite brunette chirped brightly, until the end of her statement caused poor Ryou's face to crumple up further.

"Oh bravo Anzu, how about you just tell him you killed his puppy while you're at it?" their de facto leader chastised.

"Mr. Knobs?!" Ryou wailed, burying his face in his lap. The other two just rolled their eyes and left the youth to his grief.

"This pisses me off though, we don't even know who the hell locked us up or why. I doubt for our own good. When my brother," and Mokuba blanched as his statement died out. Anzu placed a hand comfortingly on his shoulder, which the teen allowed while he attempted to get his thoughts back under control. Mokuba, kidnapped once again, nothing new about that. Save for the bit where his rescuer wouldn't be coming for him this time.

"Stupid Seto," Mokuba mumbled, a mixture of anger and sorrow as he staved off bitter tears. Anzu and Ryou sat quietly, the latter finally getting his own grief under control at Mokuba's current anguish. All three sat in silence, wondering if it would ever get easier.

* * *

AN: Ok, 3 very short chapters…but still, 3 at once! I feel so proud…^_^.

Not too much going on, but look, more characters! I didn't kill everybody off!!

_Yet_…psh j/k. I honestly am not sure where this is going to go, although I am going to guarantee that there WILL be one character death. Just to warn you, and I won't say who, but it will happen, that's decided (mostly because it happened in the dream this is based on - so yes if you were one of the people I told about my dream, you maybe remember who). That's still off in the distant future though. I have yet to write it, which means it's still at least 10 chapters away, most likely many more.

Anyhow cheers for now, I'll try to update again in a couple weeks or so. It will depend on work and such.


	12. Chapter 12

**Of Zombies and Card Games**

**Chapter 12**

"Ok the silent contemplation act has hit the ultimate creep factor level, at least insult me or something," Jou whined, going so far as to prod Kaiba in the ribs when his plea elicited no perceptible response.

That action at least finally merited some movement from the man, who with a contemptuous look, stood up and began to walk away.

"Aw come on Kaiba, why you being such a grouch? You act like it's the end of the world or something," the shorter man groused with a wry grin.

"Life must be pretty grim if you actually want to be insulted," Kaiba retorted tersely, "or even want to talk to me at all," he finished bitterly.

Jounouchi debated mocking this unprecedented lowering of the emotional shields, but on the one hand, he figured his ribs couldn't take another beating this week, and on the other hand he saw no advantage to further wounding a defeated man. Like it or not, they might be all they had left in the world, they may as well at least try and get along.

Jou knew Kaiba thought him naïve, but he wasn't, he realized something was up with Ryou. Something was always up with Ryou, and maybe it wasn't even anything all that bad, but in paranoid times it pays to be suspicious of everyone. Perhaps he could address the issue with Kaiba later, at least let the man know he wasn't alone in his freaky unexplainable mistrust - at least in this case. For now, he was determined to at least get a weather updated out of the man. Jounouchi didn't do silence well, there was no such thing as comfortable when it came to him and that word.

"You ever think it would really be zombies?" he asked offhandedly (he really had no desire to actually discuss weather patterns).

"Huh?" Kaiba asked, momentarily baffled by the out of nowhere question.

"You know, the end of the world and such. Personally, I had been hoping it'd be Godzilla finishing us all off," Jou answered.

"God-a-what?!" Kaiba asked, even more confused, and slightly annoyed at his lack of comprehension - even if the subject matter was completely idiotic.

"Godzilla! Dude you really are a freak. Never even heard of Godzilla," Jou replied incredulously, "weren't you ever a kid?" The expression crossing his companion's face pretty much answered that. He felt bad for the guy, he really did. It wasn't really his fault he annoyingly lacked fun and humor. It was a wonder he'd been able to bring Mokuba up so well, stunted as he was. Jou quickly pushed those thoughts aside, nothing good could come from sibling reflection.

"Well he's this giant monster dinosaur thing, and on a large scale he is better capable of creating destruction and mayhem, but he's first only one creature, not several million and growing. Second he's so big, with tiny little arms that have no reach whatsoever. So you can hide from him much better, just gotta avoid his current path of destruction. Also he's not decomposing, which is always a plus when dealing with an enemy attacking upwind," Jou explained.

Kaiba just stared at the blonde in amazement, he couldn't even utter an insult, he was just too astonished. Jou bit back a grin at the bewilderment flashing across the other's face. This was his idea of comfortable. Mindless chatter that rendered his friends amused or confused.

"And the thing about Godzilla," Jou started to continue, until Kaiba finally snapped.

"Shut up about Godzo…"

"Godzilla," Jou interrupted.

"Whatever! I don't care. Isn't everything bad enough already? Do we have to play the what if it was worse game? Does that really make you feel better? How does that help, please explain why this should help?" Kaiba screamed, practically crying in his hysteria.

Jou stared at him speechless, until he started to pitch forward, at which point he ran forwards, barely managing to catch Kaiba before he collided with the ground. Jou patted his back, in what he hoped was a comforting manner, awkward as that was. Even stranger was Seto collapsed, sobbing into his shoulder. The words he muttered back to him were soothing, but controlled, to cover any hint of mirth. For as distressing as this was, Jou was beyond amused that he had not been the one to break first.

* * *

* * *

AN: Mmm…so lazy. It took so much to muster up the desire to type up another chapter. However after almost a month hiatus from the writing aspect of this, I wrote chapter 23 today (longest chapter yet - woot!) and figured I should update. If for no other reason, so that I don't forget to change the rating when I get there.

Yes, you might have noticed I changed the rating, you'll see why in about ten chapters. Until then, cheers ^_~.


	13. Chapter 13

**Of Zombies and Card Games**

**Chapter 13**

Yami Bakura skulked behind the shrubbery around the farmhouse, remaining out of view as he carefully observed the pair. It took everything he had in him to not burst out laughing at the sight. Oh the pain and anguish was just too delightful, though he would rather have broken Kaiba himself. He at least hoped that he'd pull himself back together eventually, life would be a lot less fun if the arrogance, paranoia and general grouchy demeanor went away just like that.

Donning his most authentic concerned face, Yami Bakura made his way towards the pair, announcing his presence with a shouted, "hey, you guys alright?" Bakura felt his lips twitch as Kaiba hastened to compose himself. What a wonderful thing, being feared and mistrusted.

"Sure dude, we're alright," Jounouchi answered back, moving to position himself between Kaiba and Bakura. At this Bakura frowned slightly, he hadn't been aware of Jounouchi's wariness.

_How long has this been going on?_ he wondered, he hadn't given Kaiba and Jounouchi much time alone (and carefully spied on them during the times he did). That meant the blonds' thoughts and actions were his own, which was a tad unnerving. Nothing could be done now though, if that was the case, and it's not like he really had anything to fear from either the idiot or Kaiba. Attempting to remove himself from their thoughts while he gathered his own, he decided to give them some real alone time.

"Ok, if you're sure, I was going to explore the woods a bit," Bakura stated.

"Sounds good," Jou said evenly, "we'll check out this house here." Plans announced, Bakura headed back towards the forest, while Jou turned to lift the still sunken Kaiba and steer him towards the house.

* * *

* * *

Reviews:

Leikaru - well, hopefully you aren't disappointed…or horrified, haha. Unless you want to be horrified, in which case I tried. That's still not for awhile to come though. Thanks for still following, even if I am rather slow with the updates.

AN: Meant to update before I went out of town, but that didn't happen. Usually I'd post two chapters when one is as short as this, but like I said, I'm not at home and it's even harder than usual to get this done. I'll try and get chapter 14 and maybe even 15 up by Saturday when I get home though…of course I did just enjoy an unusual evening coffee with my friends who need the jolt to stay up studying, so depending on how wired that keeps me, it's conceivable I'll post again tonight/tomorrow am. Just don't expect it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Of Zombies and Card Games**

**Chapter 14**

Seto flushed as Jounouchi put an arm around his waist to help steer him into the farmhouse. He hated feeling this vulnerable, hated the fact that a boneless feeling still lingering around his lower body rendered help necessary. Mostly he hated where the assistance was coming from. He'd always considered Jounouchi beneath him, a mindless halfwit with without any talent or characterizations to recommend him. Over the years Kaiba had always treated him accordingly. So to now find that his estimation might have been slightly off, furthermore, to find himself needing this man's help, left him quite embarrassed indeed. The fact that he didn't even deserve the assistance added insult to injury, in the rarely suffered feeling of guilt.

Who helps a person who spent almost everyday of their acquaintance kicking them down? He could console himself, make the common generalization that he was just that naively stupid, or perhaps masochistic. Seto knew that wasn't right though, and he had no idea how to overcome his discomfiture over the situation. However, he'd worry about that after he regained a bit more of his equilibrium.

Katsuya set his burden down on an aging sofa. He couldn't contain a grin as the other man settled back into the floral cushions, sighing softly as he shut heavily lashed eyes. He debated for half a second before joining Kaiba on the couch.

"Sorry," Seto mumbled sleepily. Jou took that to be about as close to a thank you as he would receive from the other man, so he told him no problem and hurriedly changed the subject to something less emotionally awkward.

"What do you think the deal is with Ryou?" Jou asked tentatively, not sure where Kaiba's train of thought had been in regards to their third travel companion. He was sure Kaiba had been suspicious almost from the getgo though.

Seto opened an eye, frowning slightly. _I really don't give the guy enough credit_, he reflected for a few moments before addressing the question. "I am pretty sure he isn't Ryou," Kaiba answered slowly, as if to test the thought out before acknowledging it.

"Like another spirit from the past?" Jounouchi teased lightly, knowing how Kaiba had felt about Atemu's sudden corporeal existence, right before the onset of the war. When he managed to physically separate from Yuugi, with his own solid form, there was no denying the proof of cold hard flesh.

"I won't assume 'of the past,' but yes, something like that."

"Do you think Ryou is in there? Like how Atemu and Yuugi used to be?" he hated to bring Yuugi up, but they had to figure this out. If the suspicion of Ryou having an other was true, they might be in over their heads, as this being was certainly nothing like Atemu.

"No, maybe at one point - it'd explain all those memory lapses the kid used to have," Kaiba smiled a bit, as if it were a fond memory, poor Ryou's confusion and suffering. "I think like Atemu, whatever he is, he's completely split from the Ryou we knew. Never figured out how Atemu and Yuugi managed that, and it was right before Chaos. What if it's all connected?"

"Are you blaming Atemu and Yuugi?" Jou accused defensively.

"No stupid dog," Kaiba growled, slipping back into old insults in his frustration over how single minded Jounouchi could be at times. "I'm just saying there are too many coincidences."

Calming down, Jou asked, "what would this 'other' Ryou want?"

"That I'm not sure of," Kaiba admitted, "I can't really see anything for him to gain at this point. Villainous plans of conquest generally don't entail destroying everything, that leaves nothing and no one to conquer."

"Maybe he screwed up?" Jounouchi hypothesized, "I dunno what he'd be trying to do now, it's just us. What could he do with just us?"

"Us and whatever Atemu can do, whatever he can fix - unknowingly or otherwise," Kaiba pointed out.

"True," Jou said, suddenly afraid, even if he didn't know of what. "What do we do then?"

"We stop trying to find Atemu to start with, at least until we have some idea with this other is trying to do, and a clue as to how to stop him."

"We don't know where Atemu is though, how do we avoid him?" Jou wondered aloud.

"I think that will be the easy part, right now we need to go keep an eye on Ryou's Yami" Seto decided, rising from the couch and heading towards the door. Jou scrambled after him, as worried as this Yami situation made him, he was glad to see some of the old purpose and confidence restored to Kaiba's visage. And in himself as well.

* * *

* * *

AN: HA! Got 14 up, although since it's a decent length and I got it up tonight (even if it's technically 2am the next day - but I've yet to go to bed so it counts!!) don't expect more Saturday. I'm going to try to work on writing more of the story, rather than typing more up.


	15. Chapter 15

**Of Zombies and Card Games**

**Chapter 15**

"Do any of you remember anything?" Ryou asked, attempting to distract himself from his hunger, as he was too afraid of depleting their rations to eat just now.

"Nope," Hiroto declared, strutting back into the main chamber of their enclosure.

"Any luck?" Mokuba asked, spinning around to watch Honda enter.

Honda sat down between Mokuba and Anzu. "Oh yea, tons, that's why I'm setting myself down for powwow time rather than getting us the hell out of dodge," he snapped sarcastically. "Sorry," he immediately replied sheepishly, "that was rude. I just wish I had had better luck, I really can't fathom a way out of this mess. We really might die here."

Ryou moaned while Anzu pated Honda's arm reassuringly. "You tried your best," she said comfortingly, "we'll just have to think of something else."

Mokuba huffed, before remembering Ryou's earlier question. "I remember kicking, screaming, and then everything went black. Nobody takes down a Kaiba without a fight," the teen stated smugly.

Ryou and Anzu laughed, Honda just held back a grimace. Mokuba wasn't anywhere near as arrogant as his older brother had been, but he had gotten pretty darn close. It was all Honda could do to not physically convulse every time Mokuba started to toss about his surname like some badge of honor.

"Honda and I followed a hooded stranger here," Anzu began.

"Yea!" Honda interrupted angrily, "he said he knew where Jou was, said that he was hurt and that he had asked for us, lying bastard."

"And once again friendship leads all awry," Mokuba giggled, attempting to look at least a little bit apologetic as Honda and Anzu both glared. "Sorry guys, I can't help it, it's the freaking apocalypse and you decided to just trust a stranger who won't even reveal his face? Ok stop glaring, I'm just trying to lighten the mood."

"How about I lighten," Honda started up, before Anzu yanked him back down to the hard floor. "Ouch," he protested, his attention quickly shifted to his now bruised tailbone.

"I've been here since before the war even really started," Ryou said softly, all eyes turning his way. "Probably how someone like me even managed to survive this long. I'm not sure how, most of my memories even before being here are pretty choppy, full of black points and lost time. I swear though, I must have been looking in the mirror…" Ryou trailed off and Honda lifted an eyebrow questioningly, begging a more concrete explanation.

"Umm, well I guess I think I came face to face with my reflection, but different. I don't know, I have always had this sense of another personality hanging over me, but at that moment I'd almost swear that personality had become physical. But I'm really not sure, and then I woke up here."

"Like Yuugi's other personality?" Mokuba asked.

Before Ryou could respond Honda jumped up (wincing a bit as his injured bottom came back into his focus), "That makes sense. I mean really, right before the war Atemu did the same thing, became all corporeal like I mean."

"You really think I have another personality that's come to life?" Ryou asked.

"Well, Atemu wasn't a personality," Anzu explained, "he was an ancient Egyptian spirit, bonded to Yuugi through the millennium puzzle."

"So you think this 'other me' is a spirit? I mean I had a millennium item too," Ryou mumbled, still conscious of the missing weight from the old ring. The ring he'd been missing since awakening here.

"Definitely," Honda said, "although your spirit is definitely no Atemu, especially if he is responsible for trapping us here, twisted mother fucker!"

Mokuba agreed vehemently, but Ryou stayed silent. He wasn't sure how to feel. Anzu however found herself more perplexed than before.

"Well, if that's he case, what does he want?" she asked.

"Nothing good," Honda answered, Mokuba bobbing his head in agreement.

Anzu rolled her eyes, "well now that we've gotten _that_ cleared up," she huffed sarcastically. "What does he have to gain with keeping us trapped? And assuming the worst, that he caused the plague and inevitably the war, what could he possibly gain?" The other 3 grew uncomfortably silent at that unexpected possibility. "Usually villains need survivors to inflict their plans on - generally more than four people who don't have anything anyhow," she lectured. "You can't have power without something to have power over."

"Well I dunno Anzu," Honda replied exasperated, "but we have some idea of how we got here and why…kind of. Maybe he doesn't even know - deranged puffy headed psychopath." Honda grinned, halting his tirade as he noticed Ryou self-consciously pat down his own coif.

Mokuba stepped between the two friends, arms stretched to push them back from one another, "I think the important thing isn't to lecture each other on what's what. We need to come up with a plan, one that involves breaking out of this hell hole!"

* * *

* * *

Reviews:

Leikaru - Thank you!! Aww, haha, that's really nice. I bet I could disappoint you, but I'll hope I won't. I've been trying to force myself to write more just for you! J

AN: I really REALLY wish I'd structured this better, and I'm thinking about restructuring it for future posting, but I think I'll get confused between my typed copy and hand written drafts if I do that. So, what I might do is redo the entire thing after I've finished it. We'll see how much energy I have. I finished writing chapter 25 at work today though, so decided I should type more of this up. Cheers!


	16. Chapter 16

**Of Zombies and Card Games**

**Chapter 16**

Seto didn't want to admit it, but he hadn't been this apprehensive - ok, scared witless - in a long time. During the war the enemy was mostly mindless, staying alive was often a no brainer: keep moving. There was no need for strategy, and in a way that made fear obsolete. Life sucked, but it was a constant, everything was known.

This was different. He didn't know what this enemy wanted, thus he had no idea how to approach him. Seto hated unknowns, hated being vulnerable and at a disadvantage. He tried ardently to mask his discomfiture though, in part not to tip off the other Ryou to how developed their suspicions had become. Mostly so Jounouchi, who didn't seem to be all that bothered himself, would not notice how low functioning he really was. He had already suffered the embarrassment of one break down into the other man's arms, he really doubted he'd survive that shame twice. He was at least grateful that Jounouchi acted as if nothing had happened, neither mocking him or being awkwardly kind. Kaiba knew it was too much to hope that it wouldn't come up eventually, that didn't change the fact he'd happily delay the confrontation for as long as possible.

Stepping onto the porch, Seto shaded his eyes while searching for which direction their multi-faceted traveling companion had gone. Noticing freshly snapped branches heading east, he gave Jounouchi's sleeve an uncharacteristic tug, indicating which way to follow. In silence they moved through the woods, not sure if they wanted the element of surprise (should they actually manage to encounter the other man unaware or distracted), but wanting to allow themselves that option when the time came.

* * *

* * *

AN: I'm really sorry that it's been almost a month, I have 3 jobs and a grad school application (for another country mind you, so even though I'm in I still have the joy of the visa to go through) that are kicking my butt. I still think about the story everyday, I promise, and I even write from time to time still. But actually finding the time to sit at my computer and type it up to submit? Not so much. Anyhow this chapter is extremely short, and in general I'd upload more than one because of that. However it's late, I have a million work/school related things to do tomorrow, and I basically need to sleep. And as I can't even say I know how tomorrow will go, I'm not going to risk lying and promise I'll get 17 up tomorrow. I'll do my best to get it up this weekend though. Again, sorry for the delay all you 1 readers (haha, ok maybe more than one…but then maybe not) out there. I'll try not to fail so much in the future. At the very least, I'll try to stop failing when I finish my visa (God only knows how long that torture will take). Cheers to those still reading/tuning in!

Leikaru - Haha, you are too sweet. And don't worry, I already said in the beginning that unless I die I won't do that…and I'll try not to die before I finish. It's my biggest pet peeve, even if I understand it, which is why I avoid in progress stories myself usually (with exceptions of smaller fanbases), so as not to be tortured by a brilliant story that never concludes. Nonetheless, I promise that I will finish this. I can't promise that it will be great, but I will force myself to conclude this one way or another, if nothing else.


	17. Chapter 17

**Of Zombies and Card Games**

**Chapter 17**

"Damn, damn damn," Yami Bakura murmured absentmindedly, ripping out a few strands of hair in frustration, pacing back and forth once he'd obtained a fair amount of distance from the house. He was running on improvisation as it was, he really wasn't equipped for further complications. He should have just offed Kaiba in the beginning, before Jounouchi would have known to be suspicious, but he'd been hoping he'd get more use out of the man alive. He couldn't just ax them both, that would be too much waste. Something could still be worked out he was certain, he just needed to think. That would unfortunately require time and space, neither of which he would be allowed here. Kaiba would most likely never trust him regardless, Jounouchi might, though probably not if he left. Weighing his options, he decided it more advantageous to split then to stick around in hopes of ingratiating himself with the blond. It would raise their hackles increasingly, but they had nothing more on him than suspicions, their unknowns couldn't work too harshly against him.

Having made up his mind to bolt, he was startled by the crack of a branch behind him, followed by an almost inaudible sigh of frustration. Jounouchi, upset with himself for blowing their cover. Yami Bakura was annoyed to have been spied on, for who knew how long. At least he could be grateful that he'd never made a habit out of thinking aloud, unlike another would be villain he'd allied himself with in the past. He had to work hard to suppress a chuckle, fondly remembering how he'd done away with _that_ one. Running would have to be put on hold until evening he supposed, as Kaiba and Jounouchi approached him.

AN: 

I am SO sorry for taking so long, ya know, if anyone is actually following this still. Life has been crazy, grad school stuff has been crazy, my 3 jobs have been crazy. Things slowed down over the past few days where I got a HORRIBLE stomach flu. Having a few nights off of work I decided I really should update. I promise I haven't forgotten the story, and I've still been writing it from time to time. I just haven't been typing any of it up. I'll attempt to be less fail now, but I know better to make any promises to that effect. Chapter 18 will be up in a few minutes and I apologize in advance for any grotesque errors. I've decided I'm too disorganized to try and have a beta for this story, and while I'm "healthier" I still have a bit of a killer headache, so proofreading isn't going so well tonight. If you notice anything to be too ridiculously off let me know and I'll edit at that point and upload the chapter again.

Think that's it, cheers for now.


	18. Chapter 18

**Of Zombies and Card Games**

**Chapter 18**

"You alright Ryou?" Jounouchi asked evenly, as he and Kaiba joined the man in the clearing.

"Me? Sure, I'm okay, things are just getting to me finally I suppose."

"Know the feeling," Kaiba said with a chuckle, that might actually have passed for friendly humor, had it not been for the hard expression in his eyes. Seto wished the dog - Jounouchi - hadn't been so clumsy. Ryou's mannerisms alone had been telling, and he'd hoped for a few moments longer of observation. Although it might not have mattered much, years at the top of the business world had taught him the signs, the other had every intention of fleeing. _Pathetic_, Kaiba mentally scoffed, perhaps he needed to rethink his level of apprehension, if this was all the quality this adversary could muster up for him. His urge to triumph only increased as further signs of strain became apparent across his opponents pale visage. An increased breathing rate, slight perspiration, these were the kind of details the former CEO drank in with relish.

"So should we press on?" Jounouchi asked nonchalantly, not really wanting to take away Kaiba's enjoyment from having the upper hand in the stare down, specifically as it wasn't directed his way. However, he knew subtle mind games were not his strong suit, and he was getting bored.

"Sure," Kaiba answered first, not wanting to leave any power of decision or mode of control in the hands of the other. "We'll know where this place is, should we need it in the future."

They walked in silence for close to four hours, all three on edge. Neither Kaiba nor Bakura were about to break the stalemate, and Jounouchi remained silent simply because neither of the other men would offer anything resembling a pleasant conversational companion. The sun had finally set, and the trio stopped in an unlikely gully to settle for the night. Jou worked quietly on constructing a fire, while Kaiba made mental plans to pull an all-nighter (as he hadn't actually gotten the alone time necessary to arrange shifts with Jounouchi).

Slightly separated form the other two, Bakura plotted how best to knock Kaiba out without drawing that much more suspicion towards himself. The brunette may have a firm grasp on the ploys of subtlety, but Bakura knew he wouldn't be allowed the freedom of an easy escape into the night. Naturally Kaiba would already be aware of Bakura's plans to flee, as he'd been too off guard to properly conceal this desire earlier. Anticipating a night guard wasn't a fault of Kaiba's transparency, merely the guaranteed response to Bakura's own screw up. Even so, he couldn't afford a change of plan, he needed to get away. Besides, he had play things he'd abandoned without much preparation. They should be fine, but it'd be such a shame if they broke free from his cage prematurely.

A food additive might be his preferred knock out method, but Kaiba would never trust anything he prepared. He could try to slip something in unseen, but he didn't want anything to effect Jou. That fool would sleep on his own, he needn't risk further mistrust a knock out of both of them would bring. He'd just have to wait for blondie to snooze and then work in a quick and silent strike. One that wouldn't leave a suspicious mark upon Seto. Perhaps a pressure point, he liked those. Quick, effective, and no evidence left for morning. That settled, he moved closer to Jounouchi and Kaiba, he'd have to act as normally as possible for the evening, all future interactions would depend on the amount of reasonable doubt he could build now.

Kaiba's look hardened as Bakura joined them. The act was probably all for Jounouchi, the psychopath couldn't possibly think he had any chance of winning Seto back over. Seto's primary concern now wasn't discerning if the man was a vile criminal, merely discovering what he had done, and what he planned to do in the future.

Jounouchi tried not to giggle as he watched the two men observe each other silently, while trying to pretend they were up to anything but. Exempting the fact that Kaiba had a perpetual stick up his ass, and this Ryou was probably completely insane, they were a lot alike. Paranoid, self-serving, each thought himself better than everyone around them, completely entitled. If he wasn't slightly nervous about his own fate in the matter he'd have found the face off entertaining as heck. Deciding to distract himself with food for the time being, he turned his attention to the chickens he'd spent half a day leading through the desert.


	19. Chapter 19

**Of Zombies and Card Games**

**Chapter 19**

Atemu bolted upright, disoriented in his panic. As the foggy tendrils of sleep receded, and he became aware of his current surroundings, his heart rate returned to normal. Having managed barely eight hours of sleep a week, he was always slow to regain coherency, a complication he feared he couldn't afford much longer. Atemu strained to pull the threads of his dream into order, but like always they managed to elude him, tormenting him with a knowledge he could not have.

He stood, taking a moment to enjoy the sunshine on his face before heading back in the direction from which he came. The pieces still weren't assembling for him, but he had a discomforting feeling that Jounouchi and Kaiba were in grave danger. A predator was at its most vicious when cornered, and he couldn't shake the feeling that Yami Bakura was acting on desperation. He hadn't learned much about what really happened during the war, or who this Yami truly was, but he knew enough to be convinced that he was dealing with a great evil. One that must quickly be eradicated, before it drove the precious little that remained into irreversible chaos.

Atemu closed his eyes, attempting to use some of the old magic, which he long since had stopped practicing, to locate the other. With a relatively fixed location pinpointed, Atemu set off at a brisk pace, realizing he had virtually no time to spare. He would never again let another person die for his mistakes.


	20. Chapter 20

**Of Zombies and Card Games**

**Chapter 20**

Seto sighed softly, fussing with the locket in his coat pocket. He couldn't wear it anymore, but neither could he bare to part with it, despite his feelings concerning sentimental trinkets. Letting it go he rubbed his hands together fiercely before placing them near the fire. _Places that get so ungodly hot shouldn't be able to get so fridgid in the evening, _he thought to himself huffily.

A snort interrupted his mental mumbling, and he smiled enviously at the snoring blond. What he wouldn't give to just curl up in the sand and forget the world for a few hours. Jounouchi made it look so easy, but even if he could for once trick sleep into visiting, he tonight was not the night for such things. He knew he couldn't stay awake forever, but he'd try for as many nights as he was able, at least until he formulated a more ideal plan.

He stiffened slightly as "Ryou" sank down next to him. If it wasn't for the fact that he was fairly certain the man's goal was a stealthy escape, eh wouldn't put it past the pale demon to inure or even kill him. Sure he had always been reasonably skilled in areas of combat and self defense, but the other probably had a whole arsenal of nasty tricks Kaiba would find himself unable to counter effectively.

"Cold night huh?" Ryou asked, in that irritatingly sweet sounding voice. Nobody should sound that innocent and helpless, especially such a corrupt and twisted soul.

"Mmm," Kaiba murmured back, not wanting to make himself available for easy conversation, at least until he could figure out an advantage in doing so for himself.

"Can't sleep either?" Ryou chirped questioningly, and it took everything Kaiba had in him ton ot punch the man and scream that he drop the façade. However a drop of pretenses was probably the last thing Kaiba should ask for, as it would most likely result in his own death.

"Really can," was all the reply Seto gave. He noticed Bakura's brow wrinkle, he was irritating the man. As foolish as it may be, he took pleasure in this. He sat quietly waiting for his opponent to make the next move.

_Swift thrust, two seconds, he'll be out and never know_, Bakura thought to himself. That decided he lifted his hand, waiting for it to steady before flicking it sharply towards the pulse point beckoning him. Unfortunately he must not have moved rapidly enough, for his prey not only saw but efficiently countered the blow. Growling in the back of his throat he lunged at Kaiba, he dodged smoothly and threw in a punch of his own. That strike hit it's mark, and Bakura grunted at the throbbing pain in his side. He contained the yelp, barely, but as Kaiba himself hadn't seemed to feel the need to awaken Jounouchi, neither would he. Perhaps use could still be made of him, why waste that opportunity?

Kaiba however was almost completely worthless to him now, and would have to be disposed of. This might even be a better plan, get rid of the other man and let Jou awaken alone tomorrow. The idiot would never be able to piece it together on his own. Bakura would be left in better standing than now, by sheer confused default. That decided, he merely needed to finish this. Pretending to be fueled by blind rage he charged Kaiba, feinting to the side at the last moment, and knocking the off guard man's legs out from underneath him. Faster than a blink, Bakura jumped down and straddled his already winded foe, clasping his fingers tightly around Kaiba's throat he squeezed, taking entirely too much pleasure form the fear reflected in in those dashing blue eyes.

Kaiba tried to pull Bakura's fingers from his neck, attempting not to panic, and exhaust what little air remained faster than need be. He thrust his hips up, attempting to buck the smaller man off, but no dice. The petite psychopath was unnaturally strong, and was making excellent use of each pound, to Seto's severe disadvantage. He couldn't get an edge. Cursing himself mentally for not yelling when Bakura threw that first punch, he tried in vain to make some sort of noise now. His vision blurred, and he involuntarily began to gag, choking on his own esophagus. Eyes tearing, he weakly lowered his hands from the other man's, willing himself to fight off the dizzy spell that would consume in in the next few seconds.

It was at that moment that a blue blur tackled Bakura unceremoniously off him. His throat burned at the first intake of badly needed oxygen. He pushed himself into a sitting position - instantly regretting it as a wave of pain washed through his head, momentarily blinding him. When his vision cleared he focused on the awakened Jounouchi, who was busily attempting to pound Bakura's skull in. Bakura managed a kick of his own, straight to Jounouchi's groin, and Seto pushed himself to his feet before the creep could take advantage of Jounouchi's pain the way he had his own moments earlier. Before he could take a step, however, Bakura began to run, sprinting away across the sand as fast as his feet would carry him.

As much as Kaiba hated to let him go, he knew he was in no state for a chase. Instead, he moved to where Jounouchi had collapsed, extending a hand to help the other to his feet.

"Thanks," Jou grunted, grimacing slightly at the ache between his legs. "You ok man?" Jounouchi asked, worriedly.

"Sure, fine, bastard doesn't fight fair is all," Seto replied brushing the concern aside, he was in no mood for more touchy feeling moments.

"Yea sure, Jou said, doubting that as Kaiba swayed a bit. Jounouchi reached out a hand to steady him before looking off in the direction Bakura had fled. "That was dirty, even for him, if he ever shows his face around us again," Jounouchi threatened idly.

"Mmm," Kaiba hummed, sinking down to the ground. That didn't go the way he wanted, but at least he didn't have to stay up now. For what was probably the first time in his life, Seto was asleep before his head hit the ground. Chuckling Jou sank down next to him, prepared to enjoy the stars. He was hardly tired now. Besides, someone had to stay up and make sure Kaiba managed to keep breathing through the night, and as they were now just a duo again, he supposed that job was his. Not that he minded.

**AN:**

I am SO sorry for the poof, this summer has been the absolute craziest of my life. The sad thing is I typed up these chapters months ago, and just didn't have the energy to proof read them at the time. Honestly? I still don't, but I feel horrible for not updating so here they are, completely raw, so I apologize in advance for any glaring typos, and if I notice anything major I will eventually edit and switch them out.

Xallfalldownx - I am glad you like the story thus far, and again apologize for failing so hard on the update process this summer. I'll try to be better about it, although no promises until fall. In theory I should have less time in fall, yet I still have a feeling my life will be much less exciting, and thus I will be much better about not neglecting this. I promise the story has not been forgotten though and I am still working on it.


	21. Chapter 21

**Of Zombies and Card Games**

**Chapter 21**

Bakura didn't stop running until he'd put a good fifteen miles between himself and that arrogant, meddlesome duo. He was furious, and he wanted to murder Kaiba purely out of spite. However, that would be unnecessary waste now, as satisfying as it may be. The living usually made better pawns than the deceased, even if they didn't like or trust you. As he had stupidly just lost Jounouchi's confidence in addition to Kaiba's, homicide would preserve him nothing. He'd have to lay low for awhile, perhaps actually come up with a final game plan this time, rather than deal with everything on whim.

"Sleep well princess?" Jounouchi asked sweetly when Kaiba rolled into consciousness late the next morning. Kaiba glared, and made a rather obscene gesture for someone with his usual prudish formalities, but offered no verbal retort. Truthfully, he felt much better, though his head still ached and his throat was painfully sore.

"You stay up all night?" Kaiba rasped, and Jou let his grin fade a bit. He'd been beaten up a lot in his life, but he'd never been strangled like that. Must have been terrifying. Sure, Jou had almost drowned once, but while that had been just a bit scary it wasn't exactly painful. No damage lasting more than a few moments after breaking surface.

"Had to make sure you didn't stop breathing or something," Jounouchi answered, attempting to retain the light humor that was most comfortable for both of them. "Bakura did a pretty good job of making you forget how that whole inhale deal worked for awhile."

Kaiba actually laughed, in spite of himself. Instantly regretting it as it hurt like hell, he leaned back against a large boulder, massaging his neck lightly to see if that would ease the pain.

"Sorry," Jounouchi sheepishly apologized, he'd refrain from making Kaiba laugh or do anything else until it could be managed without spasms of pain. "Here," Jounouchi said, handing Kaiba a canteen form of the packs they carried. "Drink it slowly though or else you'll just make it worse," he admonished as Kaiba snatched the container away.

"Yea, yea," he whispered, talking small swallows of the reasonably cool liquid. At that moment it was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted, and he relished the soothing trickle down the back of his throat. With a grateful nod he passed the canteen back to Jounouchi, who took a few small sips himself before packing the thermos away.

"What's the plan now?" Jou asked, climbing to his feet, keeping one eye on Kaiba as the taller man did the same. He still wasn't entirely convinced the brunette was truly fine, and he wasn't about to trust that he'd be given verbal warning of any change in stasis.

Kaiba massaged his throat as he assessed his balance. When everything seemed to be in fairly decent order he addressed the question posed to him. Honestly he wasn't sure of what an end goal should be anymore.

"Guess we keep searching for Atemu? And anyone else who might be out there," Seto answered after a few moments pause, starting to move in the direction opposite from the one Bakura took off in. He may still be angry, his pride seriously affronted, but he wasn't suicidal. The white haired man would have to be dealt with at some point certainly, however now was not the time.

"Hopefully that anyone else won't try and kill us," Jou chuckled. Reflecting on their time with Bakura, he hesitated before asking, "You think…I…he said things, umm, never mind man." Jounouchi couldn't for the question, couldn't allow that spark of hope to flutter back, it'd kill him to have to suffer it's evaporation all over again. Even if it had all been a lie, it didn't mean something equally horrible hadn't occurred.

Seto understood though, but there was no comforting answer, at least not one that wouldn't be at risk of being false. So to put it bluntly yet honestly, he replied, "we can't change the past, and it'll serve us nothing to dwell on the unknown. Let's just focus on right now and what we have."

"A sack of apples, endless miles of sand and some interesting sunburns and tan lines?" Jou asked, yet with a bit of his original mirth restored.

"Exactly," Kaiba said with a good natured smirk. That decided they passed on, focusing only on each step as they took it. The sun was scorching, their bodies throbbing, and they were more clueless on where they were headed then they were the day before. Yet, for the first

**AN:**

If there is anyone actually still watching this, I am ridiculously sorry about completely vanishing without a trace, the one thing I was determined not to do. I started graduate school (having taken 2 years off after my B.A) and was just completely overwhelmed. I'm also working on my M.A in a foreign country, so while exciting that in itself was rather stressful.

That aside, I won't even delude myself into hoping I'll be better at updating this in the future. It's a one year program and I virtually have no breaks. So it could quite possibly be next October before I could fully promise any sort of commitment. However, I hope it won't come to that. This and the next 5 chapters have already been written (the last bit dated back to May, so it's definitely been awhile since I've worked on that), and I'll try to upload them at the very least every couple or so months. That stated, I'm a bit out of sorts on this story, and even if I find the time to write again it would take me awhile to get back into the swing of it (and frankly, remember what the heck I was doing). I'd suggest if you find long updates unbelievably annoying (I do, which is why I hate to do this) you keep this story on the back burner for awhile. I still have every intention of finishing it, it'll just take me quite longer than previously anticipated.

Finally, this chapter has gone through no proof whatsoever, by myself included. I get it up now because I literally allowed myself 10 minutes to just fanatically type it up. So I apologize in advance for any glaring errors (that will definitely stay put for quite awhile I'm afraid).

Feel free to leave comments berating me and whatnot, though I quite possibly won't check them for quite awhile. You'll have better luck hunting me down on Gaia (same usnername) where role-play partners are slightly better at motivating me to make some damn time in busy busy crazy hectic European lifestyle. There is a higher guilt associated with those waiting for you so they can write then those waiting for you so they can read I'm afraid.

Cheers!

*JK dead*


	22. Chapter 22

**Of Zombies and Card Games**

**Chapter 22**

"Honda you are a genius," Mokuba chastised sarcastically, throwing open the gate he'd spent the last several hours skillfully working the locks on. Honda glared but refrained from comment. True he'd walked past this locale half a dozen times on his earlier exploits, but in his defense it had looked nothing like a door. At least not until Mokuba started working it. Now the bricks had been shifted like puzzle pieces to reveal the wrought iron doorway beneath.

"Eureka!" Mokuba cried as he undid the last bit of the latch. With a triumphant grin he pushed the gate outward. It creaked but steadily gave way.

"Oh my God we aren't going to die after all!" Ryou exclaimed.

"Well," Mokuba chimed in, "we still don't know what's happening on the outside. We could be killed even quicker out there."

The color completely drained from Ryou's already pale visage, Honda snidely saying "thank you captain sunshine for that bright little burst of negativity." At Mokuba's quirked brow, the brunette shrugged and grinned, "well hey, as long as we aren't dying in this pit I'll be glad." That unanimously agreed upon, the quartet made their way down the newly revealed corridor.

. . .

Yami Bakura groaned as he made his way up to the Cliffside. He had pressed on without rest for almost two days, and considering he hadn't slept much in the past few weeks in which he'd had company he was nearing collapse. Trekking through the familiar caves, Bakura came to an abrupt halt. Upon glancing to the left he noticed the gate usually sealed into the wall was wide open, the wall itself completely moved aside. His heart thudded angrily against his chest, until he picked up on the faint tones of chatter somewhere down the right corridor. Scowling heavily, he maneuvered to an alternative path. He'd already lost enough toys.

. . .

"Are you sure you know where we're going?" Hiroto asked. He felt they were prowling in circles, though there'd been no turn offs to make this possible, save for the ones right outside the door they'd quickly ignored. Perhaps they should have just followed one of those hallways.

"No idea," Mokuba answered lightly, "I've had no idea concerning are whereabouts for years."

"Wonderful," Honda huffed, "then why are we following you?"

"I'm sorry," Mokuba snapped back, "wasn't aware you had a map on you. By all means, you lead the way." With that Mokuba stopped walking and gestured Honda forward.

"Is that light up ahead?" Ryou blurted out, gesturing excitedly. The two feuding hotheads shut up as all four peered ahead, at what appeared to be a different sort of light emission from the glows in the walls.

"I think you're right Ryou," Anzu said, breaking into a run with the three boys following quickly behind. All of them were soon halted when a figure cut them off up ahead. He stood in the entrance, barring them from freedom, a bright halo of sunshine behind his fair head.

"You," Hiroto and Mokuba accused in unison.

"Hmph, me indeed," Yami Bakura chuckled maniacally, "and where might my little lemmings be running off to?"

"Away from you, you puffy headed psychopath," Mokuba spat, taking a few steps forward despite Anzu's move to hold him back.

"Well that's not very nice," Bakura crooned, mock hurt lacing his tone, "Perhaps I'll just have to teach you the same lesson in manners I just gave your brother." At that comment Mokuba growled, and even the rest glowered over such a cruel and insensitive comment.

"Shut up freak, my brother died," Mokuba choked out, "but you knew that too, damn you, I…I'll…" Mokuba broke off, too angry and grief stricken to continue.

"Ah, bet you didn't know you're actually wrong about that," Bakura taunted. The man reached into his pocket, pulling out what appeared to be a chain, which he dangled above his head. Upon closer inspection the group were able to make out the duel card shaped pendant suspended at the end. From Mokuba's closer vantage point he could even make out the speckles of blood around the edges, specks that were clearly only a few days old.

"Tsk tsk, poor Seto, little brother just left him, not even confirming that he'd really gone from this world. How could things get worse? Oh right, he ended up on my bad side," Bakura sneered.

Mokuba stood rooted to the ground, blood drained from his face. Aiming to turn shock to fury Bakura further needled, "such soft skin Seto had." Bakura's grin widened as Mokuba twitched over his use of the past tense. "How about you lil Mokie, would your neck snap that easily, would you cry too. Have to say, thought almighty Seto would be able to handle dying with a bit more dignity, you know…"

At that moment Mokuba couldn't take anymore, emitting a feral shriek he dashed toward Bakura, lunging blindly. The other three moved to stop him, Ryou falling clumsily onto his stomach, Hiroto and Anzu loosely grasping after shirttails quickly yanked out of their reach. Mokuba was furious, blind with both range and grief, which made it even easier for Bakura to fell him than his older brother. Prepared this time, Bakura twisted the youth's arms behind his back, pausing briefly to relish the anguished cry of pain and frustration, before sliding a cool metal blade against the raven-haired boys throat. Hiroto and Anzu both ceased their own charge at this.

"Well," Bakura cooed, slipping the tip of his tongue out to caress the edges of Mokuba's ear, practically falling over himself with the pleasure when noting the boys clear disgust. "Should we even pretend that we're going to debate letting me kill another hotheaded Kaiba, or are we all going to head down to the dungeon like good little hostages?"

Defeated the group moved ahead of Bakura, he holding Mokuba firmly trapped against his chest the entire time. Bakura directed them further down into the depths of this tomb, showing them into a miserably tiny cell. He threw Mokuba unceremoniously in, where he fell heavily to the floor. Slamming the gate shut, he sealed the complicated lock and strolled off without another word. Honda started to complain that they were even worse off than before, but bit his tongue seeing Mokuba still heaped pathetically upon the stone floor. Crumpled up the teen began to sob unrestrained, and although he left the consolations to the more adept Anzu and Ryou, Hiroto acknowledge he was not the one suffering most now. He thus kept gracefully silent for the time being.

* * *

AN: My dissertation is kicking my butt. While there are 3 and a bit more chapters currently written, this will probably be my last upload until October (after both turning the blasted paper in and celebrating with a trek around Germany and the Netherlands). A bit out of my own story now, so it'll take me awhile to get back into it, decide where I want the story to go. Thus I'll save those chapters to upload while hopefully writing more, create some semblance of continuum. I hope. I also apologize for variations in rhythm, as I type more of this up I'm being jarred both by how I started writing this a couple years ago and how I currently write within the context of my current YGO roleplay. I'll try to edit the entire story and resubmit it with better consistency once I finish (advice would be appreciated, particularly in how to consistently refer to the characters - and how they should refer to one another - to clear up confusion. I've got a weird blur between Western familiarity and vague knowledge of Japanese customs that's driving even me nuts at the moment). Until then, please try and bear with me…or ya know, vanish. Whatever works out best.

For anyone who has actually been following this story throughout my myriad of extended hiatuses, I'm sorry, I'm hoping they will end within the next few months. For anyone new, sorry, expect hiatuses.

Cheers!


	23. Chapter 23

_Jounouchi growled as the 'guards' stalked by, grinning maliciously around loose bits of skin. Jou shuddered and glared hatefully back, until a second pair approached hauling a chubby little girl between them. She stood nude, filthy, hair that had probably once been silky hung in mated clumps around her plump face. The guards twirled her between them, she swung lifelessly round, like a rag doll. They let her go and she swayed, almost falling to the floor without support. She had no spirit left._

_That didn't stop her from struggling and screaming at what came next. One of the grey skinned, sunken eyed troopers cast one last menacing smirk toward the other prisoners before sinking hard yellow teeth into one of her soft, fleshy biceps. Those locked inside the cell recoiled, Jou included. Horrified he nevertheless stood spellbound as each of the four took a limb between their teeth. The girl screamed out in agony as they chewed her arms and legs down to stumps. When finished, their captain stood holding the torso up, smiling happily at the captives as he took a giant chomp out of her skull. It wasn't until more than half her head and grey matter had disappeared down his thick throat that the screaming finally ceased. After which the four took only minutes to finish off all but the pool of blood spreading out across the floor. Men and women shuddered as the drip seeped into the cage toward them. Most were sobbing, a few were retching. Jou just stood transfixed; he couldn't believe they were here. They had been caught, after having been so far out they almost could have believed the war ended. Now staring at the cold reality before him Jounouchi couldn't deny that the worst really had gotten them._

_After snack time, a favorite pastime amongst the regimes when new inmates were gathered, a fifth guard appeared. He glanced over them all before selecting several women and a man for the 'breedery.' Jou and two of the girls were to be sent to a different, unspecified barrack. The rest of the mob was meant for the pantry. Screaming and panic ensued as dozens of guards came to shift and divide the prisoners. Jounouchi rushed toward the back of the cell, not wanting to be split from the only person he had left in the world, but it was futile. Jou's trio, for a reason not yet obvious, were the first to be hauled away._

_This was the capital, the head of the monstrous movement. There the fiends did not run mindless and one-tracked like the monsters of lore. Here they were well glutted, and from that comfortable satisfaction of met needs arose order, the better to keep their 'lives' content. A military formed, a new dark evolution begun. This is the ultimate of what they were meant to be. They weren't pretty, their multilayered skin coarse and bruised, hair in patches. But their bodies were hard and not easily broken. Their minds were cruel but fiercely sharp, their physical needs few. The frightened, scattered, feeble flash bags barely stood a chance, their beating hearts and air-dependent lungs a weakness._

_The soldiers, sadistic as they were, took their guests on a tour. First to peer into the slots of the pantry where hundreds at a time were incased in cramped boxes. Barely room to squat, they were obviously well fed, plumping, and through this process they were drugged. Kept docile, with no urge to resist until much too late. However the figures were dirty, living in their own filth. They relieved themselves where they stood, paying no mind to soiling themselves or the neighbors crouched beneath them. Like mindless cattle they chewed their cud and awaited slaughter._

_At the end of the hall five were being hosed down, cleaning off most of the grime and feces before meal time. Zombies weren't completely uncouth, and Jou almost laughed at his ability to still make one small joke, grim as it was. It was a relief, it felt human. That feeling evaporated watching as the five were shoved towards mammoth ovens. The never aging masses of decayed flesh usually preferred their meals bloody and wriggling. Yet having a penchant for torture, they'd go for a fry every now and then. The five, still apathetic and dazed, climbed in. Large glass doors were shut on them, and the fires turned on. It was as things got toasty that the bunch began to liven up. Moans turned to shrieks as they scrambled over each other attempting to escape._

_This time Jounouchi tried to turn away, but the guards forced him to look on. One of the two girls vomited, and the guard holding her head laughed, pushing her to the floor he ordered her to eat it. She looked up horrified, resisting, until she was offered a place in the oven instead. It was no longer an option; she didn't want to die yet._

_After the roasting they had the privilege of sitting in on the commanding officers dinner. Happy grunts and pained groans filled the air as putrid arms grabbed both charred skin and squirming meat in turn. Only after suffering this atrocious show, something that left Jounouchi glad he had been captured on an empty stomach, were they taken to the barracks. Jounouchi knew nothing about the purpose of this garrison. Even though the few escapees always came from this quadrant, they were never able to talk about what went on there. Stripped they were thrust into individual, neat little cells, each one equipped with all necessary personal amenities. The trio glanced at one another through the bars. The others caged in here looked healthy, though not overfed. They were all dazed though, and none would answer the newcomers' queries regarding what they were doing here._

_They unfortunately found out soon enough, as within minutes a lanky grunt entered the chamber of the redheaded girl who'd been brought in with Jounouchi. Shedding off his slacks he clambered toward the frightened girl, and Jou watched horrified as he descended upon her. She yelled and struggled, but she was too weak, and his lean build deceptively strong. Securing her wrists with ease he mounted her brutally, more enticed than ever when screaming turned to pleading. Quivering, Jou looked away, unable to watch this torment. So this is what went on in the barracks, this was the unknown secret attribute of the undead masses. Who knew they still had _that _drive, who'd want to know? Especially as with this too they seemed to have a preference for living flesh. When the soldier finished with the girl he left her limp, smug and satisfied he sauntered out. She was alive he noted, not a bite mark on her. Apparently the fiends were careful not to mix these pleasures._

_Jounouchi was distracted from his musing by a rattle on his own door. He wondered how this was even going to work, as if he could ever find himself aroused for a she-beast. All those complications were set aside upon seeing the very burly, very male - if the rough length of flesh between his already bare legs was any indicator - figure in his doorway. Jou hurriedly scrambled against the wall. He screamed, he swore, obscenities he wasn't even aware he knew flew from his mouth. None of that stopped the reeking savage from pinning him down and thrusting his own meaty thighs between Jou's. He had never been with a normal man, this abomination proved too horrible to even wrap his mind around and he attempted to mentally shut down when escape proved unattainable. That became impossible when a sharp stab of painful reality shot up his spine. He cried, subbed, and cussed, all of it dissolving into unintelligible splutters of agony. At one point he became aware of a fluid trickling down his thigh, disgusted, he nevertheless looked back, which being propped on his knees easily allowed him to do. He was horrified to realize that it was his own blood, more so to realize the creature had pulled out of him and was leaning his face down toward Jounouchi's thighs and buttocks because of it._

_What a horrible way to end, Jou sobbed to himself, but the thing did not take a bite. It merely lapped at the blood with its abrasive, oozing tongue. Utterly revolted Jou trembled as the thick muscle probed inside his rectum, almost running gently against the interior. With one final suck of the clenched passage the creature repositioned himself and pushed back inside. Finishing after a few more quick thrusts, the thing collapsed briefly atop Jounouchi. Satiated, recovered, the fiend stood and dressed, leaving Jou heaped upon the uncomfortable cot, miserable and broken._

Jounouchi sat up gasping, covered in sweat; he thrashed in blind panic until a sharp voice ordered him to calm down, a human voice, Kaiba's voice. He looked over at the startled brunette, who had a hand raised as if he had been thinking about trying to calm Jou via touch but had thought better on it. Good move, Jounouchi thought, attempting to will away the final vestiges of the disturbing dream.

'Nightmare?' Kaiba asked with no trace of emotion in his tone.

'Yea, bad one,' Jou mumbled back, climbing to his feet and shaking out his limbs, just to be sure that he still could.

'You're usually a fairly peaceful sleeper,' Kaiba observed, unsure what the response would be to any direct questioning.

'I know,' Jou sighed, 'I don't know where that came from.'

'Horrible twisted fantasy or memories?' Kaiba finally dared to ask, standing up himself.

'Memories,' Jou said wistfully, 'last time I ever saw Yuugi,' he added as an afterthought, unsure why. It was true, but that had only been a brief part of his dream.

'It's still dark,' Kaiba said, looking up at the stars.

'Tired?' Jou asked, reduced to monosyllables once more.

'No,' Kaiba murmured, eyes still fixed on the stars.

After several moments of just standing in silence, captivated by the night sky, Jou finally said, 'let's get an early start to whereversville then.' Kaiba agreed and the two trekked out over the cool sands in silence. Seto wondered what could possibly have shaken Jounouchi so badly, Jou wondered about anything but. Neither spoke again until several hours after the sun rose.

* * *

Well, I never actually meant to go two years without touching this story. I've had this chapter as well as three others written for several years now, but I meant to start writing again before I started uploading again. That didn't quite happen. I've submitted another chapter, though I won't pretend to promise I'll get back to updating and/or writing soon. However, after the years of silence in which I comfortably put this off I've received a PM demanding an update - and as I don't particularly use the email account is connected to anymore it's fairly coincidental I noticed it within a couple weeks of receiving it. So I decided fine, I will update as it's not a lot of work to put up a written chapter even if it is years later. I'll try to keep this in mind from now on, but again no promises. My PhD is no kinder than my MA, go figure.

For now enjoy the chapter for which I bumped up the rating years ago.


End file.
